Memory systems using a non-volatile semiconductor memory such as a solid-state drive (SSD) have been developed. These memory systems comprise an operation management table for operating a NAND flash memory installed in an SSD. The operation management table contains various parameters such as a voltage and the number of erases set in advance for operating the NAND flash memory properly, and the NAND flash memory operates based on theses parameters.